The human immunodeficiency virus infects the central nervous system resulting in a wide range of neurological deficits. One problem in management of HIV-infected people is predicting the disease's prognosis and course. The control of the neuroendocrine system and many feed back loops both endocrine and immunological are a property of the CNS, particularly of the hypothalamus. Several studies have shown disruption of neuroendocrine function. In a large group of drug abusers the neuroendocrine/endocrine status will be correlated with HIV status, clinical history, drug history, and presence of opportunistic infections. To date, clinical data from 800 patients have been collected. Their HIV antibody status and hormonal measurements are being assessed.